


Maybe, Another Day

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao runs into Midorima at the movies. They're not on a date.</p><p>They could be, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonaDracontis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/gifts).



> Written for Leona, who randomly pondered on tumblr: "But what if…Midorima’s and Takao’s little sisters would try to come up with a plan to bring their brothers together at some point?".  
> Cleaned up and reposted here because the tumblr version I wrote _ages_ ago was riddled with bad grammar, smh.

"Takao," a familiar voice interrupted Takao, who was standing at the concession counter, trying to balance two cups of soda and bucket of popcorn while attempting to pay the cashier at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

Startled, Takao swiveled around to look at Midorima, “Sh-shin-chan!” he exclaimed, nearly dropping the popcorn in surprise. Moving quickly, Midorima reached out to snag the bucket from Takao and lifted the tall cup of soda from his hands.

"Ah, thanks," Takao said gratefully. His cheeks heated up slightly, as he turned back around and hurriedly shove his money at the cashier, before stepping away from the counter.

Wordlessly, Midorima handed back his items which Takao took gratefully. “You haven’t answered my question,” he said, with all the usual grace Takao was used to. “Why are you here?”

Taking a sip of his drink through the straw, Takao glanced up at Midorima, and blinked in confusion. “Shouldn’t that be _my_ question to you?” He noticed that Midorima was in casual clothes, his beige collared shirt tucked into his corduroy pants, with a light brown blazer buttoned up neatly. His fingers were, as usual, were wrapped in the customary white tape to protect them.

This was the first time he had seen Midorima dressed in something other than sportswear or his school uniform. "I didn’t think you were interested in this movie, Shin-chan,” he remarked.

"My sister," Midorima replied, in his own way of explanation. "She wanted to watch the show, and insisted that I come here first." He checked his phone, frowning. "Strangely, she’s late, even though she insisted that she wanted to be here early to select her own seats."

"She sounds a lot like my little sister," Takao said cheerfully. "In fact, this movie was her idea, but she wanted me to be here early to buy the food."

“ _Sisters_ ,” Midorima snorted and Takao nodded in agreement, silent in this rare moment of camaraderie.

If Takao didn’t know better, he would have sworn that they were having a _moment_.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, interrupting his thoughts rudely. Suppressing a sigh, he balanced his popcorn and drink in one arm, and pulled out the device to read the text message.

_Oniisan, I’m sorry!! I can’t join you anymore, Misa-chan is having a party and invited me!_

"Eh," Takao muttered, replying her text. _But I’ve already bought our tickets!_

_I’m sorry oniisan! But Misa-chan is my best friend and I can’t say no. :(( Pleasssse?!_

Shaking his head slightly, Takao relented, and replied her. When he received a final text filled with hearts and stars, he couldn’t help but smile. He could never say no to his sister, after all.

However, he was now in a bit of a dilemma. The tickets had already been purchased for two, but since his sister had cancelled on him, he was left with an extra ticket. It was too late to call one of his friends to join him, and, as much as he was a fan of the Iron Man movies, he didn’t exactly want to watch the movie alone.

Next to him, Midorima snapped his mobile phone shut. With a start, Takao glanced at him. During the few minutes that Takao had been busy replying to his sister’s texts, Midorima had been standing off to one side, talking to someone on his own phone.

"Hrmpphh," Midorima snorted. "It seems that I won’t need to hang around here any further. My sister has made other plans with her friends." He sounded put out, and a little annoyed. “It’s a good thing I haven’t bought my tickets yet.” He glanced at Takao, nodding slightly, his own gesture of farewell. "See you at school, Takao."

A thought occurred to Takao, and he spoke up suddenly. "Wait, Shin-chan!"

Midorima turned around to look at Takao, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Why don’t… ah, why don’t we watch it together?"

"What about your sister?"

Takao shrugged. “Apparently I’ve been stood up too.” He grinned at Midorima, waving his phone in his face. “My sister bailed, so now I have an extra ticket. You can have it if you want.”

Midorima stared at him for several long seconds, before nodding. “No point in wasting the extra ticket, I suppose,” he said, adjusting his glasses which had slipped down his nose a little.

"Heh, it’s like we’re on a date," Takao remarked mischievously. Midorima shot a glare at him.

"Don’t— don’t say that!" The tips of his ears reddened. "It’s not a date!"

Takao looked at him in curiosity at his sudden reaction. “Are you.. saying you wouldn’t like it if it were one?” he asked, feeling slightly dismayed - and perhaps a little sad. He had, once or twice, entertained the idea of going out with Midorima. Not the kind of outing as friends, but the kind that meant quiet looks being sneaked at each other, fingers laced together, and maybe, just maybe, a kiss on the lips, like how a romantic date is supposed to play out.

Of course, that was just a brief thought that he had considered. There were times when he wondered if Midorima would ever look his way and see him as someone special, and not just as his teammate.

He could hear Midorima clearing his throat, and snuck a glance at him. Even though Midorima was looking away slightly from Takao, he could see that the other boy seemed less sure of himself, judging by the expression on his face.

"I don’t… I don’t mind it." He heard, and his heart skipped a beat. "Maybe."

Takao stared at him. “Shin-chan—”

"Today doesn’t count," Midorima interrupted him. He was still looking away, but there’s a firmness in his voice. “You can’t call this-- this--” he gestured at the both of them, before continuing-- “a _date_. We just happened to be here at the same time, and you had an extra ticket." He cleared his throat again. "But maybe, another day, we could have one. A more… proper. _Date_." His entire face was now flushed red, a deep blush blooming on his cheeks and neck.

It took Takao exactly five seconds to realize what Midorima was saying--

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Midorima glanced at his watch. “We should go into the cinema hall now,” he said, changing the subject. This time he looked over at Takao. “I’ll help you with those,” he added, his voice taking on a more sombre quality as he plucked the snacks from Takao’s arms, before striding over towards the entrance leading to the screening halls.

Trying to keep his heart from trying to leap out of his chest, Takao followed him numbly and handed over the tickets to the ticket collector. They hurried inside and managed to find their seats just before the lights dimmed and went out, and the pre-movie trailers began playing.

In the middle of the first trailer, Takao looked over at Midorima and leaned closer. “Hey, Shin-chan.” He tried not to think about how _good_ Midorima smelled, and how close he was, with Takao whispering in his ear.

"Yes, Takao?"

"What you… what you said earlier? About dates?" Any other day, he would have let the matter pass, and not push it - but today he was feeling reckless. Life was too short for worries, anyway. "I think I’d like that very much."

Midorima didn’t say anything, but Takao could see him nodding in agreement, his face outlined by the screen. And later, when their hands accidentally brushed against one another while they reached out for the popcorn, Midorima didn’t move away at all.

Their fingers tangled together slightly. After a few seconds, Midorima finally pulled away, taking with him a handful of popcorn, but Takao couldn’t help grinning. Needless to say, he paid no attention to the entire movie, focusing only the tingle in his fingers from Midorima’s touch, and the way Midorima had smiled, slightly, and he thought to himself that this alone was worth it.

 

*  
Outside the cinema, two young girls who had been peering around a large column watched as Midorima and Takao entered the screening halls. Once the two boys were out of sight, the girls giggled and high-fived each other, before heading off with their arms linked, chatting excitedly about how perfect their brothers were together.

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the stories.


End file.
